MISSISSIPPI INBRE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Project Summary/Abstract The mission of the Mississippi INBRE (MS INBRE) network is to enhance the state's biomedical research infrastructure. The role of the Administrative Core (AC) is to provide leadership and organizational support for the network and coordinate the activities of all cores to ensure the program's three main goals are accomplished: 1) enhance the biomedical research capacity in Mississippi; 2) develop a skilled and diverse workforce in biomedical research and health-related careers; and 3) engage underserved communities and address health disparities. As the only statewide network that engages all academic institutions in the state, it is critical that the AC efficiently coordinates network activities to ensure maximum impact. The MS INBRE program cores have been designed to work synergistically to accomplish the overall mission of enhancing the biomedical research and workforce capacity of the state of Mississippi. The AC provides logistical support and oversight for all network cores. All network policies and procedures are developed with active participation of the Steering Committee and the External Advisory Committee. The AC has also developed internal and external evaluation procedures to develop priorities and ensure accomplishment of the Mississippi mission. We have developed the following aims to efficiently carry out the goals of MS INBRE: 1) Provide leadership and administrative support for all MS INBRE activities; 2) Development of biomedical research programs at PUIs; 3) Provide support for investigators to facilitate research; 4) Sustainability and support of core facilities; 5) Recruiting students into biomedical research and health-related careers; 6) Broadening participation of women and African-Americans in biomedical research and health-related careers; 7) Promote networking between PUIs and research universities; and 8) Coordinate formative and summative evaluations of all cores and the overall program.